militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
14th Weapons Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Squadron |role= Advanced Special Operations Training |size= |command_structure= USAF Weapons School |current_commander= |garrison= Nellis AFB, Nevada GSU at Hurlburt Field, Florida |battles= World War II Vietnam War |decorations= Air Force Outstanding Unit Award with Combat "V" Device Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=14th Weapons Squadron emblem }} The 14th Weapons Squadron is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the USAF Weapons School, stationed at Hurlburt Field, Florida. The 14th Weapons Squadron (WPS) is a Geographically Separated Unit (GSU) of the 57th Wing, assigned to Nellis AFB, Nevada. The mission of the squadron is to produce Weapons Officers for the Special Operations community by providing graduate level instructional flying on AFSOC aircraft through Weapons Instructor Courses (WIC). Currently, the squadron produces SOF Weapons Officers specializing in Lockheed AC-130 and MC-130 aircraft. The MH-53 Pave Low Weapons Instructor Course ended with the retirement of the MH-53 Pave Low aircraft. The unit traces its lineage back to the 14th Air Observation Squadron and participated in the landings at Normandy in June 1944. Later it was reactivated during the Vietnam era as the 14th Air Commando Squadron, flying AC-47 Spooky gunships between 1967 and 1968. The 14th flew out of Nha Trang, Phan Rang, Bien Hoa, and Binh Thuy, providing fire support in defense of US airbases, Special Forces Camps, Republic of Vietnam Army outposts, and South Vietnamese hamlets. Decorations of this combat unit include the Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm, and the AF Outstanding Unit Award with Combat "V" Device. History World War II Activated in 1942 as a liaison and Observation squadron, supported US Army maneuvers by flying photo and tactical observation missions, spotting artillery fire, 1942 until early 1944. Deployed to Europe in early 1944, providing courier service, observation, mail and other liaison services in support of the US Army advance through France and Germany, Jul 1944-May 1945; dropped medical supplies, food, and ammunition to an Army battalion stranded on the Moselle River, Nov 1944; supported the Third Army during the Battle of the Bulge, Dec 1944-Jan 1945; added medical evacuation to its tasks in Apr 1945. Supported US occupying forces in Germany, May-Sep 1945. Vietnam War Combat in Vietnam, Jan-May 1968; provided aerial fire support in defense of USAF forces, including bases, camps, outposts, and hamlets in southern half of country. Modern era The current unit was organized as the Weapons School Special Operations Forces (SOF) Division on 15 March 2000 at Hurlburt Field, Florida. The unit designation was changed to Detachment 1, 16th Operations Group on 10 August 2000 to align it with the group charged with providing aircraft and personnel who would help build the course. Re-designated in 2003 as the 14th Weapons Squadron at Hurlburt Field, Florida, to provide advanced training in weapons and tactics employment to Special Operations officer aircrew members in the AC-130H Spectre, AC-130U Spooky, MH-53 Pave Low, MC-130E Combat Talon I, MC-130H Combat Talon II, MC-130P Combat Shadow, and MC-130J Combat Shadow II Special Operations aircraft. The MH-53 weapons instructor course deactivated in 2006 in conjunction with the retirement of the MH-53 from the Air Force inventory. Commanders * Lt Col Marcel Benoit (May 2012 – Present) * Lt Col David Hanson (Jan 2011 - May 2012) * Lt Col Robert Sagraves (Jun 2009 – Jan 2011) * Lt Col Craig Walker (May 2008 - Jun 2009) * Lt Col John Murphy (Nov 2006 - May 2008) * Lt Col Christopher Kaufman (Jul 2005 - Nov 2006) * Lt Col J. Marcus Hicks (Apr 2003 - Jul 2005) * Lt Col Christopher Connelly (Jul 2000 - Apr 2003) Lineage * Constituted 14th Observation Squadron (Light) on 5 Feb 1942 : Activated on 2 Mar 1942 : Re-designated: 14th Observation Squadron on 4 Jul 1942 : Re-designated: 14th Liaison Squadron on 2 Apr 1943 : Inactivated on 25 Mar 1949 * Consolidated (19 Sep 1985) with the 14th Air Commando Squadron (Fire Support), which was constituted, and activated, on 19 Oct 1967 : Organized on 25 Oct 1967 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 1 May 1968 * Re-designated: 14th Special Operations Squadron on 19 Sep 1985 : Re-designated: 14th Weapons Squadron on 24 Jan 2003 : Activated and organized on 3 February 2003, assuming resources of Detachment 1, 16th Operations Group. Assignments * Air Force Combat Command, 2 Mar 1942 * Army Air Forces, 9 Mar 1942 * 26th Observation Group, 29 Mar 1942 * 73d Observation (later, 73d Reconnaissance) Group, 7 Mar 1943 * I Air Support Command (later, I Tactical Air Division), 11 Aug 1943 * United States Strategic Air Forces in Europe, 4 Apr 1944 : Attached to US Third Army for operations to 15 Nov 1944 * Ninth Air Force, 10 Apr 1944 * XIX Tactical Air Command, 25 Apr 1944 : Attached to Twelfth United States Army Group for operations, 15 Nov 1944-26 Jul 1945 * XII Tactical Air Command, 4 Jul 1945 : Attached to US Third Army for operations, 26 Jul 1945-7 Jun 1946) * 70th Fighter Wing, 5 Oct 1945 : Attached to US Constabulary for operations, Jun 1946-c. Aug 1947 * 64th Fighter Wing, 10 Jul 1946 * XII Tactical Air Command, 1 May 1947 * Bad Kissingen Air Base, 6 Oct 1947 * United States Air Forces in Europe, 20 Dec 1947 : Attached to Headquarters Command, United States Air Forces in Europe, 20 Feb-1 Jul 1948 * 7150th Air Force Composite Wing, 1 Jul 1948-25 Mar 1949 * 14th Air Commando Wing, 25 Oct 1967-1 May 1968 * USAF Weapons School, 3 Feb 2003–Present Stations * Fort Devens, Massachusetts, 2 Mar 1942 * Hillsgrove Army Airfield, Rhode Island, 20 May 1942 * Quonset Point NAS, Rhode Island, 9 Jun 1942 * Hyannis Airport, Massachusetts, 9 Jul 1942 * Vichy Army Airfield, Missouri, 17 Aug 1942 * William Northern Field, Tennessee, 8 Sep 1942 * Godman Field, Kentucky, 7 Mar 1943 * Camp Campbell Army Airfield, Kentucky, 25 Jun 1943 : Operated from Lebanon, Tennessee, 27 Jun 1943-4 Feb 1944 * Statesboro Army Airfield, Georgia, 6 Feb-24 Mar 1944 * Alderley Edge, Cheshire, England, 9 Apr 1944 * Knutsford, Cheshire, England, 11 May 1944 * RAF Ibsley (AAF-347), England, 29 Jun 1944 * Néhou, Normandy, France, 6 Jul 1944 * Le Repas, France, 2 Aug 1944 * Beauchamps (near Villedieu-les-Poêles), France, 4 Aug 1944 * Poilley, Manche, France, 7 Aug 1944 * St Germain, France, 12 Aug 1944 * La Bazoge, Manche, France, 15 Aug 1944 * Dampierre (near Brou, Eure-et-Loir), France, 20 Aug 1944 * Courcy (near Pithiviers), France, 25 Aug 1944 * St Maurice-aux-Riches-Hommes, France, 30 Aug 1944 * Marson, France, 4 Sep 1944 * Gussainville, France, 14 Sep 1944 * Nancy, France, 12 Oct 1944 * Luxembourg City (A-97), Luxembourg, 31 Dec 1944 * Idar-Oberstein, Germany, 27 Mar 1945 * Berkersheim, Germany, 3 Apr 1945 * Hersfeld-Rotenburg, Germany, 11 Apr 1945 * Erlangen, Germany, 22 Apr 1945 * Regensburg, Germany, 2 May 1945 * Holzkirchen, Germany, 23 May 1945 * Bamberg, Germany, 10 Jul 1946 * Heidelberg, Germany, 10 Feb 1947 * AAF Bad Kissingen, Germany, 5 Sep 1947 * Heidelberg, Germany, 20 Dec 1947 * Wiesbaden AB, Germany, 20 Feb 1948-25 Mar 1949 * Nha Trang AB, South Vietnam, 25 Oct 1967-1 May 1968 * Hurlburt Field, FL, 3 Feb 2003–Present Aircraft * L-1 Vigilant and L-4 Grasshopper, 1942-1943 * L-5 Sentinel, 1943-1947 * C-78 Bobcat, 1944-1945 * AC-47 Spooky, 1967-1968. References * * USAFHRA 14 Weapons Squadron Factsheet External links Weapons 0057 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II